


The Saltwater Room

by Bloodinwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Crying, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will always have these nightmares but he'll also always have Dean to keep them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saltwater Room

'It's late,' Dean thinks to himself when he looks at the clock. The face shows him that it's 2:32 am. 'Augh. What woke me up?' He looks around and his eyes fall to the bed next to him; it's empty. He sits up with a jerk. 'Where's Sammy?' he quickly gets up looking around the Saltwater Cod motel room. The door's open to the bathroom, but Sam's not there.  
Dean walks over to the room's door to check if the Impala is still there. As he passes the window he stops.  
'There he is.' A sigh escapes him; there's Sammy out on the beach, walking near the bay. Dean leans against the wall to get a better look at his dear little brother. 'When did he get so huge?' Dean thinks to himself, focusing on his memories of a younger Sam.  
His focus returns to his brother. 'It looks like he's trying to find something in the sky.'  
He then remembers the last time they were here in Cape Cod; Sam did the same thing. His little brother had been staring at the planes. Dean remembers he had been worried about him then too, and had gone out to talk to him.

"Hey, Sammy. Whatcha doin'?"  
"Just thinking of how close we were to not surviving that airplane ride." Sam forces out a laugh. "Now I see why you don't like planes," he says, smiling to himself. He turns to Dean and grins. "No more planes, ok?"  
"Yeah no more planes, Sammy." Dean returns the smile. "Now let's go in before you get a cold, Gigantor. You don't even have a coat on."

A faint creak and Dean jerks out of his stupor. He turns around to the doorway, his eyes falling on his little brother. Sammy looks at Dean with tears falling down his face. A whimper escapes his lips.  
"Dean." Spoken so softly Dean barely heard it.  
"Sammy? What is Sammy?" Dean asks as he walks quickly to Sam's side.  
"Oh, Dean. It happens again and again and again! I can't make it stop; these nightmares; these visions. They just won't stop!" Sam sobs as he grabs onto his brother.  
"It's okay, Sammy," Dean whispers as a wave of anguish washes over him. "It's okay."  
Dean quietly shushes him and gently guides him over to his bed.  
"What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Sam nods his head into his brother's chest and sobs loudly.  
"You keep dying, Dean. O-over and over again and I can't stop it. I-I can't stop it. The hell hounds; Lilith; it just keeps happening and it all seems s-so real."  
"Shh....It's okay, Sammy. I'm never going to leave you. Not again, ok?" Dean replies in a soft whisper as he slowly stroke his brother's back. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll figure out all this apocalypse crap and everything will go back to normal." He gently pulls his brother back to the pillows and sets him up so he's leaning against him.  
"Now shush and go back to sleep I'll be right here. I promise." Dean holds Sam close as the sobs slowly fade away, Sam's breath eventually evening out into sleep.  
'I'll always protect you, little brother. Always'

He remembers when this happened when they were kids. Sammy would crawl into bed with him when he had a bad dream.  
One time when Dad was out on a hunt, Dean woke up to a sharp scream and then a small bundle of arms and legs jumping into bed with him. How he gently took him in his arms and shushed him.

"Sammy, Little Sammy what's wrong?" he had asked, quietly. Sammy simply choked down his sobs before replying.  
"Dean, I-I dreamt about this woman. She caught on fire, Dean! And Dad, Dad was yelling! B-but...Dean you saved me."  
Dean was shocked by his brother's words. How did he remember that? How did he remember about their mother's death?  
"Its alright, Sammy. I'll always be here for you, to save you." Sam reached out a small hand and clutched his brother's shirt. "And I promised not to go to sleep. Just in case something happens, ok?" Sammy gave a small nod before slowly falling asleep. Dean soon drifted off too.

Dean sighs as he comes out of his memory. He looks down at his little brother and smiles softly.  
'It will always be this way,' he thinks to himself. "I will always have my little brother and I'll always protect him forever.'  
With a smile on his face he gently falls asleep still hugging his brother against him, protecting him from the evil world around him.  
As he drifts further into sleep, he thinks 'I'll always love you little brother.'


End file.
